An Angel,Two Humans,and Praytell The Unicorn
by DeerLuhanDuizhang
Summary: Kai , Kim JongIn , the dark kai adalah sosok yang paling dibenci dan dicintai oleh luhan , ia membencinya sebanyak ia mencintainya , disisi lain kai dibalik sikap jahilnya menaruh perasaan yang sama , dikarenakan ketidakjujuran akan perasaan masing-masing malaikat suho dan lay diturunkan kebumi untuk membuat keduanya jatuh cinta, what will happen next? kaihan and a lot of dorkness
1. Shoot One

_**~ An Angel , Two Humans , And Praytell the unicorn~**_

Summary : kim jong in , Kim Dark in , Atau ketua kelas Kim adalah sosok yang luhan benci dan juga cintai , ia membenci JongIn Sebanyak Ia Mencintainya , aside of that Kai Sendiri menaruh perasaan special terhadap the bambi Lu , apa yang terjadi bila malaikat cinta memanah keduanya di hari valentine? 5 Chaptered Kailu , krisHo , and a lot of unicorn lay moments lol

A/N : hello nolve here with omg another story that continued XD GOSSSH I dunno seberapa banyak lagi cerita baru yang akan saya buat dan selesaikan bersama karya abal yang lain , it just , I'm so bored and get too much holiday so my hands can't stop typing nowdays XD but then again hope you guys like , R n R and I really appreciate everyone who always follows and read my story~ ur comments made my day 3

* * *

**Shoot One : The Mission**

"Yah Kim Joomyeon! Sebenarnya kerja mu itu apa hah? Aku sudah melihat catatan detak cinta pagi ini dan kau tahu apa? Hanya catatan misimu saja yang penuh dengan misi tak terselsaikan ! aku sudah menggaji mu tapi ini yang kau lakukan hah?" bentak kris dengan muka bitch-face nya , suho yang takut dan tak kuat menahan air matanya hanya bisa melihat kebawah , tak sanggup menoleh ke arah kris yang menatapnya tajam seakan-akan tatapanya dapat menembus dadanya dan membunuhnya ditempat.

"maafkan aku ketua malaika-"

"Maaf? Maaf? MAAAAF? Kau pikir masalah yang kau buat hanya bisa diselesaikan dengan kata maaf? Yah kuberi tahu , gara-gara dirimu , kau , kim joomyeon , aku harus seharian mendengarkan omelan si sooman tua itu dan mengepel bersih halaman surga ke 2 , Apa kau tahu seberapa luasnya surga ke 2 itu?!" curcolnya yang kini terlihat makin serious , suho yang mendengar ini terdiam , ekspresi takutnya kini berubah menjadi ekpresi 'o . o' yang selalu kyungsoo lakukan ketika ia bingung.

"hah..sudahlah percuma lagipula bukan kau yang merasakan semua itu , but aside of that karena kau belum pernah menyelsaikan misimu , kepala organisasi panah cinta dan aku sendiri sepakat untuk memberimu misi tersulit…" jelas kris , suho yang mendengar ini langsung kaget , wajahnya terlihat ragu-ragu dan mencoba untuk menyanggah

"su-sulit? Tapi aku-"

"tak ada tapi-tapian , entah kau menyelsaikan misi ini , atau kau diturunkan kebumi dan terlahir kembali"

* * *

Suho yang kehilangan setengah dari nyawanya dikarenakan shock dengan apa yang dikatakan kris memaksakan kedua kaki kecilnya untuk berjalan menuju gerbang kedunia mortal , lay yang melihat kawan sekantornya itupun langsung tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganya riang.

"Suhooooo! Disini! Kemari!" teriaknya terlalu 'riang' bagi suho

"l-lay? Kenapa kau ada disini?" pekiknya heran melihat sang malaikat pencinta unicorn itu dihadapanya

"aku ditugaskan kris dan sooman ahjusshi untuk pergi bersamamu kebumi dan membantu mu dalam misi ini~" sahutnya dengan senyuman lebar

Suho yang mendengar ini hanya bisa manampar keningnya pelan , bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ?

Dia sedang melaksanakan misi tersulit dan ketua memasangkanya dengan Lay?

_That i-believe-unicorn-can-fly lay?!_

Bahkan malaikat kecil disini pun tahu kalau lay adalah malaikat terceroboh yang pernah ada diseantero kahyangan!

Membayangkanya saja membuat suho pusing seketika…

_Ugh..its gonna be a looooongggg dayyyy _pekik suho frustasi sembari menganguk pelan melihat kelakuan antic mahluk didepanya

* * *

"jadi , jadi kita ditugaskan kebumi untukkkkkkkk~~~~~~ membuat kedua manusia itu jujur akan perasaan mereka~~" teriak lay riang yang kini terbang memutari suho , suho yang melihat ini hanya bisa tersenyum

"hmm , lalu apa susahnya? Mereka terlihat dekatkan?" Tanya suho sambil mengamati gerak gerik kedua mahluk dibawahnya , ia melihat laki-laki mungil berambut brown itu terlihat asyik dipeluk oleh seorang laki-laki lagi yang berkulit agak hitam , senyum terlihat diwajah laki-laki itu. Sejenak suho melihat mereka iri

_Andai saja kris memperlakukan ku lebih baik…._ Omelya dalam hati

"Ha! Kau masih belum tahu semuanya suho….coba kau pakai earphone ini!" sahut lay yang memberikan suho kedua earphonenya , suho memberikan tatapan aneh pada lay sebelum memakainya dan hanya bisa menganguk pelan

"sekarang dengarkan apa yang keduanya katakan , maka kau akan tahu , kenapa ini menjadi misi tersulit…"

* * *

"Baby Lu~ My bambi Lu~ kau tahu aku benar-benar mencintai wajahmu…ya..wajah feminime itu.." ejek jong in sambil merengkuh tubuh kecil luhan

Luhan yang mendengar ini memberikan Jong In tatapan tajam sebelum ia akhrinya menginjak kaki kai dan membuat sang ketua kelasnya itu mengerang kesakitan

"Ouch..Yah ! You…ugh….Girl face!" teriak jong in lagi yang membuat luhan lebih kesal , luhan yang mendengar ini hanya menghiraukanya sembari mengakat jari tengahnya tanpa melihat kebelakang

* * *

"A-ah.." hela suho sedikit kaget dengan kejadian terjadi

"I know right? It was sooo…."

"Sucks.." balas suho melengkapi lay yang kini tertawa kecil dengan sikapnya

"well , tapi setidaknya ini tidak akan terlalu buruk..karena kau mempunyai partner terbaik didunia~ neaga Zhang Yixing Ni da~" pamer Lay dengan bangga dan tertawa layaknya seorang chebol

_Partner terbaik didunia my ass , sebaiknya aku segera membuat rencana sebelum yixing ikut campur lebih dalam dan kris memanggangku hidup-hidup_


	2. Shoot Two

_**~Shoot Two : The life of Kim Jong In . Xi Luhan and the plan~  
**_

* * *

"Kau tahu apa yang aku benci didunia ini Tao?" Tanya Luhan kesal sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya , tao sendiri menghiraukan kelakuan hyeongnya itu sambil hanya asyik memainkan Iphone dimejanya

"Um…. Koleksi yadong kris?" tebaknya asal

"ya- eh? Kris punya koleksi yadong?" Tanya luhan balik kaget

"err tidak um..biar kutebak lagi… Hyperactive Park Chanyeol?"

"sedikit tetapi bukan itu…coba tebak lagi…" pekik luhan dengan sedikit kesal , tao yang bingung pun tidak sengaja melihat sosok presiden kelas mereka ke cafeteria dan dengan sedikit kedipan mata ia pun segera melontarkan kata-kata yang berada dalam blacklist luhan

"Kim Jong In?" celetuknya sedikit terpesona dengan ketua kelas mereka

"itu benar- …Yah! Yah Huang Zitao! Jangan bilang…Jangan bilang Kai telah meracuni pikiranmu juga!" bentak luhan kesal yang kini menguncang guncang tubuh sang maknae

"Yah Hyeong kau tak perlu mengguncangku sekeras itu! Aku…aku hanya menatapnya sedikit saja!" rengek tao

"lalu membiarkanmu jatuh cinta padanya? That Jerk Face?!" teriaknya kesal

"tapi hyeong bukanya kau juga mencintai dia? Lalu apa salahnya? Kau juga hanya membencinya karena dia selalu menggodamu tentang wajahmu…kuberitahu yah hyeong , kau itu beruntung bisa bercakap-cakap denganya , banyak wanita bahkan pria yang rela melakukan apa saja demi dekat denganya. Dia itu sosok yang sempurna hyeong! Straight A in everything , looks , family background , academics , apalagi yang kurang hyeong?" Balas Tao yang melihat luhan dengan tatapan 'I-KNOW-IM-RIGHT-SO-SHUT-UP tapi luhan yang mendengar ini terlihat tak nyaman dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"tapi Tao ! kau belum tahu-"

"Oh shit! Dia kesini! Semoga beruntung hyeong!" sahutnya terkaget-kaget sambil segera mengemas barang-barangnya dimeja cafeteria dan menghilang seperti angin sebelum luhan dapat membalasnya

"Hu-Huang Zi Taoooooooooooooooooooo! Ka-kau….Beraninyaaaa kau meninggalkanku!"

* * *

"Hello Baby~" Sahut Kai yang tiba-tiba mengangetkan luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang , suasana dicafetaria langsung ribut dikarenakanya.

"Y-yah! Lepaskan aku! Kau tak dengar suara bising disekitar mereka! Mereka membicarakanmu dan AKU! Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang sebelum aku-"

"sebelum kau apa hmm? Ah biar kutebak meneriakan nama teman kungfu pandamu? Ha , sayang sekali karena kau tahu dia sudah meninggalkanmu dari tadi saat aku datang kemari.." jawabnya yang kini memeluk luhan lebih erat

"mungkin Tao tak akan membantuku tapi aku tahu orang yang dibelakangmu akan membantuku.." sahut luhan dengan senyum menyeringai ketika ia melihat seseorang yang ia 'kenal' berjalan kea rah mereka

"apa maksud m-"

SMACK

"ugh!" erang kai kesakitan dan terjatuh melepaskan luhan yang kini berada dipangkuan orang lain

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan .In…..

berhentilah menggangu adikku!"

dan dengan itu , luhan pun pergi bersama sang 'kakak' yang menyeretnya keluar dan meninggalkan Kai yang hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan dilantai

* * *

"Ge! aku bukan maksudku-"

"bukan maksudmu apa? Lalu apa yang kulihat tadi ? hmm? Apa yang kulihat tadi?" bentak sang kakak kesal

"Tapi ~ Xiumin Ge aku bersumpah , aku tak berpacaran denganya! Dia yang memeluku duluan!" jelas luhan dengan ekspresi memelas , Xiumin yang melihat ini hanya bisa menghela nafasnya

"kau tahu luhan ? kalau kau tak terlahir seimut ini aku sudah akan menguncimu dikamar , jadi bersyukurlah pada tuhan kau terlahir dengan sempurna dan pergilah kembali kekelasmu , TANPA melakukan skinship lagi dengan iblis itu sebelum aku membawamu pulang dan menceramahimu seharian"

* * *

"eww…apa mereka….you know …" pekik lay tak kuat dengan pemandangan didepanya

"Brother Love? Err..incest?" Tanya suho penasaran

"ya itu dia incest! Tapi ini benar-benar…."

"greasy…" jawab suho lagi

"aku setuju denganmu….lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka dan terbang menuju kai , aish mereka itu terlalu…"

"cheesy greesy messy , I know ..i know lay..let just go" jelas suho yang menyeret partnernya dengan kedua tanganya

* * *

"Ahahahahahaa aish ha…haha..ka-kai…ahahaha kau…kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menertawakanya

"Aish..Shut up Chanyeol!" pekik jong in kesal

"but is soooo Hilarious I mean…pertama , dia tak menyukaimu , kedua , kakaknya datang dan meninjumu sampai kau terjatuh , dan ketiga , ini bukan yang pertama!" jelasnya lagi sambil tertawa , kai yang mendengar ini semakin kesal dan segera beranjak

"kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya chanyeol yang mencoba mengikutinya

"ke kelas…"

"mwo? Tapi istirahat masih tersisa 30 menit lagi kai!" omel chanyeol yang tidak setuju , kai menghiraukan dan hanya berjalan terus menuju pintu keluar cafeteria

"ada yang harus kulalukan…aku tak bisa membiarkan semuanya seperti ini terus…

Aku harus segera menyatakan perasaan ku padanya…."

* * *

"Hmm..pi-pi-pi~ ba-ba-bam"

"Lay , apa yang kau lakukan..?" Tanya suho heran melihat tingkah laku partnernya

"aku sedang mengirimkan sesuatu dengan handphone ini…" jawabnya sambil asyik menekan tombol sana dan sini

"eh? Mengirimkan apa?"

"mengirimkan pesan yang akan membuat mereka segera jatuh cinta…" balas sang unicorn sambil tersenyum riang

"EH?!"

* * *

Luhan kaget…

Sangat kaget …

Ia menerima sebuah pesan diHandphoneya dari seseorang yang tak ia kenal…

Kalau isinya adalah spam mungkin ia tak akan bertingkah seperti ini..

Melainkan seperti surat cinta yang membuat hatinya berdegug kencang saat ia membacanya

_**From : dark_prince**_

_**Subject : Angel**_

_**Dear Beautiful Angel**_

_**Kau tahu ? setiap aku melihatmu , dunia ini terasa bergema **_

_**Bergema oleh detak jantung hatiku yang tak henti bedetak kencang**_

_**Pada setiap senyummu , suaramu , **_

_**Dan juga **_

_**Wajahmu yang selalu mewarnai hari-hariku…**_

_**Bila Lee Hyori adalah "the-man-ideal"**_

_**Suzy "the-man-first-lover"**_

_**Dan Iu "the-man-little-sister"**_

_**Maka bagiku kau adalah "the-man-heart-crusher"**_

_**Aku mencintaimu ….**_

_**K.J-**_

_**P.S.I : Berhentilah membuat ekspresi imut saat kau sedang sedih**_

_**Sebelum kau membuat hatiku meledak karenanya**_

_K.J?_

pikir luhan bingung , mencoba menebak siapa orang dibalik surat manis yang ia terima

mungkin beberapa orang akan berpikir bahwa surat yang ia terima adalah hal yang kekanak-kanakan dan berlebihan

tetapi bagi luhan..

setiap kata yang tersirat dalam surat elektronik itu membuat hatinya terasa lebih hangat..

* * *

Pesan yang Kai dapat membuatnya terhenti sejenak

Kakinya serasa membeku ditempat..

Hatinya tak henti berseru-seru bahagia..

_Assa ! _pekiknya dalam hati bahagia , sambil melompat-lompat ditempat yang membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang lewat dilorong itu..

Ia menatap kembali layar handphonenya dengan senyuman lebar

_**From : Lovely_deer**_

_**Subject : Kagum**_

_**A-annyeong….**_

_**Um…..**_

_**k-k-k-k-kai…-sshi..**_

_**aku..aku selalu mengagumimu…**_

_**sikapmu yang selalu tegas , hatimu yang baik hati , dan wajahmu yang tampan dan tak pernah mengeluh ketika semua orang dikelasmu membutuhkan bantuanmu…**_

_**mung-mungkin…itulah…sisi darimu yang sangat aku suka…**_

_**aku…**_

_**aku benar-benar menganggumi mu kai-sshi..**_

_**senyummu..**_

_**candamu**_

_**dan tatapanmu yang selalu membuatku tak kuasa untuk beranjak dari segela skinship-**_

_**a-ah…**_

_**lupakan…**_

_**yang jelas…aku hanya ingin mengatakan…**_

_**bahwa….aku mencintaimu kai-sshi….**_

_**L.H-**_

_**P.S.I : Berhentilah memeluk seseorang , sebelum dia jatuh sakit **_

_**Karena cinta…..**_

_L.H?_

_Tunggu…._

_L.H?_

…_.Luhan..?_

_Pasti dia! _Pikirnya bahagia sambil menari-nari

"Assa!" teriaknya lagi dengan bahagia , chanyeol yang mengikutinya melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh

"ada apa denganmu ? apa kau sakit atau salah makan kai? Kau benar-benar lucu hari ini…" Tanya chanyeol penasaran

"kurasa…kau benar..aku…aku sakit….…

_**Sakit akan cinta"**_


	3. Shoot Three

_**~Shoot Three : Sweet Kim Jong in , Shy Xi Luhan**_

_Bwo?_

Pekik Luhan dalam hatinya saat Jong In tiba-tiba berada dihadapanya dengan senyum yang berbeda , Ia terlihat tersipu ketika menatap wajah Luhan dan tersenyum aneh seakan-akan ada yang salah padanya hari ini.

"Um.. Kai-sshi ?"

"Ya?" jawabnya dengan nada ceria yang membuat Luhan mengkerutkan keningnya

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Kau sudah berdiri didepan mejaku selama _10 menit _dan aku yakin kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting bukan? Dan bukan hanya untuk mempermainkanku lagi _Kai-sshi" _Jelas Luhan yang membuat Kai merasa bersalah , ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Aniyo! Bu-bukan itu…" rengek Jong In pelan yang membuat Luhan menatapnya penasaran

"Lalu apa?"

"Um… itu …uh…"

"itu?"

"uh..aku tahu aku tampan…" ucap Jong In sambil tersipu yang membuat Luhan terbelalak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget

"Bwo? Apa maksudmu Kai-sshi?"

"Aku tahu aku keren , tampan , straight A , pintar , dan juga kaya.. aku tahu kau menyukaiku dan aku tahu selama ini kau hanya pura-pura membenciku Luhan.." bisiknya yang makin membuat Luhan menatapnya aneh

"Dengar Kai-sshi aku rasa kau salah paham-"

"Aku menerima Emailmu.." Ujar Kai lagi yang membuat Luhan menatapnya lebih bingung

"Apa?!" pekiknya kaget

* * *

"Lay! Sudah kubilang kau seharusnya jangan mengirimkan email ituuuu!" pekik suho panic yang hanya dibalas tawa kecil Lay

"Kenapa ? Kau khawatir Kai tahu bahwa bukan Luhan yang mengirim email itu?"

"Itulah yang aku takutkan! Itu hanya akan membuat hubungan mereka semakin renggang karena kesalahpahaman ini." Jelas suho yang diabaikan Lay

"Aigoo Suho… kita ini Malaikat , Malaikat cinta! Kita bisa melakukan apapun yang tidak mungkin~"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Suho heran

"Kita hanya perlu sedikit magic untuk mengatasinya kan?" jawab Lay sembari memutar-mutar jarinya dan menebarkan serbuk putih kearah Handphone Luhan

"Kau akan lihat hasilnya nanti~"

* * *

"Aww..Lulu jangan berbohong , aku tahu kaulah yang mengirim email itu~" goda JongIn , Luhan yang lelah hanya bisa mengehela nafasnya

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang Kai-sshi! Bukan aku yang mengirim email itu lagipula aku tak tahu alamat emailmu jadi bagaimana bisa aku mengirimimu email?" tanya Luhan sedikit tak nyaman dengan semua pertanyaan dan tuduhan Jongin

Jongin yang menyadari hal ini sedikit kecewa , Luhan dapat melihat bola mata coklatnya yang kini terlihat hitam padam dibandingkan sebelumnya.

_Ia benar.. lagipula mana mungkin Luhan mau alamat emailku? Kami kan selalu bertengkar setiap hari..._pekiknya dalam hati sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya .

_Tapi..tunggu dulu.. apa mungkin dia tahu alamat emailku dari chanyeol? Dan terlalu malu untuk mengaku? Dia kan selalu seperti ini! _Pikirnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Luhan , Luhan yang merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan tatapanya segera membalas tatapanya dengan dengusan.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Berikan aku Iphone mu..."

"Apa?" tanya tak percaya akan tingkah laku mahluk didepanya. Bukankah ia telah menjelaskan bahwa ia bukan orang yanng mengirim email bodoh itu? Lagipula mana ada orang yang menyatakan cinta di zaman sekarang secara klise seperti itu?

"Jongin-sshi apa kau benar-benar tak percaya _padaku?"_

"Aku bukanya tak percaya padamu aku hanya ingin memastikan saja..you know Lulu sweetie , bahkan seorang pencuri tidak akan mengaku ketika mereka ditanya apakah mencuri sesuatu , begitu pula dengan orang yang mengirimiku _surat cinta~" _Godanya yang membuat Luhan semakin mendidih

_This stupid jerk..._

"Agh! Terserah ini handphoneku , lihat dengan puas jika kau mau! Aku benar-benar bukan orang yang menngirimimu surat itu!" Bentaknya sembari memberikan Iphonenya , Jongin yang dengan bahagia menerimanya sembari mencoba melihat sended list di Iphonenya.

Luhan menatap ekspresi Jongin, ia melihat mata Jongin terlihat fokus menerawangi email-email di handphonenya , sejenak ia melihat ekspresi kaget , wajahnya terlihat menganga dan berhenti mengscroll Luhan memberikan tatapan aneh pada mahluk didepanya

_Apa dia begitu sedih mengetahui bahwa bukan aku yang mengirimkanya surat sampai-sampai ia terdiam seperti itu?_ Pekiknya bingung

"Um...Kai-sshi...kau ...baik-baik saja?" bisik Luhan pelan yang dibalas tatapan kosong

"Uh..."

"aku bilang apa kau baik-baik saja?

"Ten...Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja!" balasnya dengan suara keras yang membuat Luhan terkaget-kaget saat ia mencoba mengambil Handphonenya tangan kai segera merangkul kedua pundaknya , membuat sepasang mata luhan memberikan tatapan _what-the _ yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman menyeringai Jongin

"Kai-sshi apa kau sudah-"

"I Knew it!"

"eh?"

"I KNEW IT! YOU ARE THE ONE! Kau orang yang mengirimiku surat cinta! Kau mencintaiku! Kau...Aku mencintaimu juga! "pekiknya yang segera memeluk luhan ditempat dan membuatnya membeku

_Apa?_

"Ka-kai-sshi aku rasa salah pahamu berlebihan-"

"tidak aku tidak salah paham! Lihat lihat handphone mu! Bila kau ingin berbohong harusnya kau hapus terdahulu email ini! Aku tahu kau mencintaiku Lulu honey~" sahutnya sambil memberikan Luhan Handphone miliknya dan lari bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintai mu!" teriak Jongin sambil berlari-lari bahagia yang membuatnya dan Jongin mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari siswa yang melewati mereka.

Luhan yang masih bingung dan lemas akan pelukan yang diberikan Jongin mencoba mengalihkan perhatianya kepada pesan yang ia maksud.

Dan betapa kagetnya ketika ia melihat isi pesan yang ia kirimkan.

Semuanya , alamatnya emailnya benar

Tapi ia tahu ia tak akan pernah mengirim pesan yang klise seperti ini!

Dan untuk beberapa saat pikiranya tiba-tiba melayang ke surat elektronik yang ia terima tadi pagi

K.J?

K.J?

_K.J?_

_Kim JONGIN?!_

_KAI?_

...

_Ini...hanya lelucuan kan?_

_Kai?_

_KAI?_

_Dan surat itu..._

_SIAPA YANG SEBENARNYA MEMPERMAINKANKU?!_

* * *

"Kau yakin Luhan tidak akan membuat semuanya semakin berantakan?" tanya Suho yang dengan konsentrasinya menghitung tingkat kemarahan Luhan. Yixing yang dengan asyik memainkan Angry bird di handphonenya hanya tersenyum.

"Aku yakin... Aku masih punya banyak rencana , kau tenang saja Joonmyeon~" Jawab Yixing mencoba meyakinkan kawanya , suho yang mendengar ini hanya menghela nafas dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada detak perasaan Luhan

"Kau tahu...aku tak pernah dapat merasa tenang ketika kau bilang 'tenang saja'"


End file.
